


I Watch

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: He never knew lotion could be so erotic.





	I Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I watch as her hand strokes her leg, sliding effortlessly up and down her creamy flesh. She stops at her thigh, rotating first clockwise and then the other way.

I swallow and close my eyes for a moment and then find her hands on her flat belly, dipping down to the top of her knickers before sliding up to the band of her bra. My knees are weak with desire from looking at her and I can't help the sigh that leaves my mouth. She looks up but doesn't see me, hidden from her view just steps away from her.

She places more lotion on her hands and repeats the process with her other leg and then back up her belly. She swallows and sighs, looking in the full length mirror in front of her.

She whispers my name.

Her hand dips underneath the elastic of her black lace panties into the tight curls that are nestled there. I can smell her and am immediately aroused. I want to reach out, to touch her, and to claim her, finally, as my own.

I can't.

I've made a promise and I can't go back on my word.

I must wait until tomorrow when she takes my name.

My life begins then.


End file.
